


Bury me in all my favorite colors

by JemDoe



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, pokémon go as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: “The rent can’t possibly be that high,”, whispered one of their neighbors when they thought Will wasn’t listening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was “Everyone else in the building is coming up with theories about why three people are sharing a one bedroom apartment and honestly it’s so entertaining let’s not tell anyone for a while, yeah?” and it just ran away from me

“The rent can’t possibly be  _ that  _ high,”, whispered one of their neighbors when they thought Will wasn’t listening, grabbing the bills from the letterbox as Tessa and Jem tried, fruitlessly, to catch a Pikachu that had spawned there. He had to do his best not to smile, amused. “I mean, three people should be able to afford rent for at least a two bedroom apartment, right?”

“I mean, _ I  _ could pay it up all on my own,”, the other neighbor replied, and Will hummed to himself. He had no idea _why_ they were waiting around. “Poor things, though, forced to share one bedroom. Must be uncomfortable for her.”

Jem, as if sensing Will was starting to have too much fun, snapped his head from the game.

“Will, unless you’re stuffing cake on the neighbors’ letter boxes again, I hardly see why you should take so long there,”, he said, and Will grinned, turning to face his boyfriend. Tessa, as if noticing that they were getting ready to go upstairs, grabbed the groceries from the floor, smiling to them softly as he went over where they were - a simple three step difference. “We already got banned from one building because of that.”  
“I just wanted to give you a chance to catch that Pikachu, babe,”, Will replied, kissing Jem softly for a moment. The neighbors saw, and Will could _hear_ the full stop their heads did.

“But I was sure I saw that one kissing _her_ …?”, one of the neighbors said, trying - and failing - to point discreetly at Jem. Oooh, boy. That was going to be fun. “Do you think…?”

“Well, let’s go, shall we? _Chopped_ is just about to start.”, Tessa suggested, grabbing Will’s hand just long enough to put the groceries there, and he laughed. “Also, just so you know, we got that Pikachu for you too.”

“Sweet!”, Will said as he passed the neighbors, Tessa’s hand still on his, warm and comfortable. Oh, that was some interesting fun times ahead, if the way the neighbors looked at them was any way to go. “What do you think is in the basket today? I’m betting on gummy bears.”

Tessa and Jem laughed as they made way for the elevator, and Will turned just in time to see the neighbors looking at him. He waved at them, and the two blushed so brightly it’d be like a flame in the dark.

“Stop picking on the neighbors, Will,”, Tessa said, still smiling and holding his hand. Jem put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tessa is right, Will,”, Jem said, kissing his cheek, and Tessa did the same. “And next time, tell us what you’re doing so we can join the fun.”

“Mrs. Smith from the apartment in front has been trying to coax from me what’s going on, so absolutely sign us up.”, Tessa continued, drawing circles with her thumb on his hand. 

“Mrs. Smith  _ also  _ tried to tell me to stop practicing, so anything that confuses her is good.”, Jem hummed, and Will laughed, feeling himself blush. He was so in love, it was almost sickening.

“Great, we’re all on the same page.”, Will kissed Jem, and then kissed Tessa. The elevator opened at the same time, revealing one unrelated neighbor. Will smiled to her as the trio left the elevator, and he was sure that one had seen him and Jem on the stairs one night, a few weeks ago. As Jem opened their apartment, Will spoke up once more. “How long do you think we can keep this charade going?”

“I don’t know, but I hope it’s a long time.”. Jem replied, and Tessa nodded, agreeing with him. He kissed her softly, making her giggle for a mere second before becoming serious.

“It’s fun. Now come on, _Chopped_ starts at any moment and we’ve got to put away the groceries,”, Tessa urged, making Will laugh again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a second chapter i found on my files!

“Don’t look now, Jem,”, Tessa whispered, closer to him, and Jem didn’t raise his head from his cell phone, trying to see if the Lapras was anywhere close. The answer was a solid maybe, so far. “, but I think one of our neighbors is trying to see what’s going on.”

“Which of them?”, Jem replied, eyes rising minimally to meet Tessa’s. She had this little wry smile wrapped on her face, and if it wasn’t the cutest thing Jem had ever seen (aside from Will, too), then well. 

“I think it’s the one on the corner apartment, with the plants.”, Tessa was having way, way too much fun with this, Jem noticed. He kissed her, and the neighbor looked, clearly puzzled, at the two of them, if what Jem could see by the corner of his eye was any indication. “I think she saw me with Will, yesterday.”

Jem kissed Tessa, instead of properly answering, and the girl giggled against his lips. The neighbor made an undignified noise, and Jem had to do his very best to not laugh. This little game the three had been playing was some very interesting sort of fun.

Tessa separated from his lips, sending a curious look to their neighbor as Jem noticed that the Lapras had finally decided to show up. That was neat. He tapped the Pokemon in question, humming to himself as he and Tessa waited for Will to appear. He was late, but Jem knew he was going to be “fashionably late” anyway.

The two had met in the oddest of circumstances - Jem had found Will stuck to a tree far too tall, and then had proceeded to get stuck together. Getting stuck in trees was great bonding material, just like almost dying was. After that small event, the two were inseparable, and had started dating just before high school started. During high school there had been a student exchange, and Tessa had come to their school. Someway that not even Jem or Will could comprehend, she had fallen in love with both of them just like they had with her. The three had then made dating each other and confusing the hell out of others a game. They had no reason at all for this other than for the hell of it. It had never been discussed, sure, but it was a group decision that they somehow made. Living together just made it all sweeter.

“I’m here, did you miss me?”, Will hummed, smile as bright as the sun, and Jem could feel himself blushing. He closed the app, Lapras caught, and smiled.

“Not really, but if it helps you sleep at night, sure,”, Jem replied, and Will, over the top as always, made a movement of being stabbed in the heart. The squelching noise he made was a nice touch.

“ _ Et tu,  _ Brutus?”, Will asked, approaching just enough to kiss Jem. 

“Yes, even me, Cesar.”, Jem hummed, satisfied with himself. He 

“Where are we going?”, Tessa asked, the three starting to move towards the entrance - and thus, their neighbor. Jem made sure to offer a polite smile to her as they crossed ways.


End file.
